Watermelon Gag
is the 18th episode of Uncle Grandpa season 2, and the 69th episode overall. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa is unable to ask for help when he gets a watermelon stuck in his mouth, so everyone interprets it as a comedy routine. Plot A boy rushes to grab a watermelon and checks to see if the watermelon is ok, Uncle Grandpa says to the boy that he wouldn't eat it if it were him, the boy lowers the watermelon from his face and see Uncle Grandpa in casts and bandages, the boy then asks Uncle Grandpa what had happen to him. Uncle Grandpa says that it's so hard to talk about and tells the boy that his story should be a lesson to him of why it shouldn't happen again. Uncle Grandpa begins his story and the boy is wondering who he's talking too. Pizza Steve is watching the News's doing a report about Aliens until a green alien bursts through and eats everyone at the studio, Pizza Steve turns off the TV saying that it was boring. Pizza Steve then tells Uncle Grandpa to show them how real entertainment is done but Uncle Grandpa is too busy eating watermelon, Pizza Steve then yells at Uncle Grandpa with a megaphone to get his attention. Once Pizza Steve got his attention he asks Uncle Grandpa if he got cotton in his ear, he's says no but he does have a high quality silk tone polyester blend underwear and Mr. Gus finds that to be impressive. Pizza Steve asks Uncle Grandpa if he heard what he said earlier and Uncle Grandpa said not really because he's been eating some delicious and nutritious watermelon. Uncle Grandpa then informs the others of how watermelon is fortified with juice, seeds, and pink, he then proceeds the shove the watermelon slice he's holding into his mouth and smiles showing a watermelon smile, the other are laughing at him and this give Uncle Grandpa the idea to shove a whole watermelon in his mouth to entertain his friends. Everyone is laugh at Uncle Grandpa and at this point he finds out that the watermelon locked his jaw causing Uncle Grandpa being unable to speak, the guys continue to laugh at him and Uncle Grandpa is trying to tell them that he can't get the watermelon out, he then launches his head at the disco ball causing his head to bounce back at his body and making him walk right out of the RV. Uncle Grandpa is lying in the street watching the RV drive away. Uncle Grandpa runs to a lady in a red dress and tries to tell her his situation, Rosie and some other kids are laughing at him and they talk about him being a laugh riot, a boy in a purple sweater states that it's the funniest thing he's seen ever in his life and Larry Big Shirt agrees with him because Uncle Grandpa looks ridiculous and not sophisticated like them. More people start to gather around Uncle Grandpa laughing at him, then a British man eating a jelly filled doughnut pushes through the crowd to see what's happening and he see Uncle Grandpa making the lady in red laugh. The man then drags the lady out of his way and introduces himself to Uncle Grandpa as R.J Sasserbras the 3rd Hollywood Agent, he states that his clientele includes Tiny Keith, English Muffinz, and The Richest Man in the World. R.J tells Uncle Grandpa that he's really impressed at how he makes people laugh, he also tells Uncle Grandpa that he has what it takes to make it big on that side of the Colorado River and all that Uncle Grandpa has to do is do whatever he says and never question anything, R.J then asks Uncle Grandpa if they have a deal and Uncle Grandpa seems confused and R.J takes it as a yes. R.J tells Uncle Grandpa if he ever crosses him, he'll pay for it dearly, and he shows Uncle Grandpa a headstone with his name on it and R.J tells him if he understands and Uncle Grandpa says yes and then R.J pushes Uncle Grandpa to get prepped for show business. The first stop was at The Ha-Ha Club and it was the testing ground to see if the people there loved Uncle Grandpa. A man in Underwear is on stage telling a horrible joke about ping pong balls and the crowed is not amused, the Underwear Man then introduces Uncle Grandpa on stage and Uncle Grandpa just stands there not knowing what to do. R.J tells Uncle Grandpa to say something, Uncle Grandpa then opens his mouth showing the watermelon and everyone starts to laugh at him, a man in suspenders points out the watermelon in his mouth, this pleases R.J. Uncle Grandpa picks up the microphone and tries to talk in it and this make the audience laugh even harder. At that point Uncle Grandpa's rise to fame began, he was subjected to the seediest of environments performing at private shows, Uncle Grandpa said that he allowed himself to be humiliated for others' amusement and before he knew it his face was being plastered all over town. Uncle Grandpa was even guest stars for late night talk shows and as it turned out fame was a lonely place to be, the larger his fame grew the larger did his unhappiness. At a football stadium, Uncle Grandpa was being presented to the audience as the halftime show, R.J pushes Uncle Grandpa out to the stage and Uncle Grandpa stands there with sadness, R.J pulls out the head stone to remind Uncle Grand what will happen and Uncle Grandpa does a dance with glow sticks and the people are going crazy over him. Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve finally get to see Uncle Grandpa after the nightmare it was for them to contact him, they explore his room and they get to a gold toilet asking Uncle Grandpa if he's ever coming home because thing around the RV haven't been quite the same since he was gone. Uncle Grandpa is acting like he can't take it anymore and Pizza Steve tells him that he doesn't need to act a routine like that around his friends, Uncle Grandpa continues to act out his situation and the guys believe that the fame has gotten to Uncle Grandpa's head and that all he cares about is doing his bit, the guys walk out closing the door in front of Uncle Grandpa, Uncle grandpa falls to the floor and R.J says that it's time for the encore. He kicks Uncle Grandpa out on stage and the people want something new, at this moment Uncle Grandpa snaps and runs out of the stadium, R.J goes to plan B, the Underwear Man walks on to stage with a pineapple in his mouth and the people love him. Uncle Grandpa is running and he remembers all the people who made him feel like a freak, so Uncle Grandpa runs far away from civilization where no one can find him. It's been years and Uncle Grandpa had been living off the fat of the land in isolation. Uncle Grandpa pulls a worm from the ground and tries to eat it but he fails, he then remembers how the guys treated him in his time of need and at that point Uncle Grandpa realizes how alone he truly was and he begins to cry. He stops crying and looks into the puddle of tears and he sees the watermelon in his mouth for the first time and this made him happy again, he laughed so hard that his jaw became unlocked and then he released the watermelon back into the world. Uncle Grandpa continues to laugh and then the watermelon falls on his head knocking him out. And he tells the kid of why you shouldn't put a watermelon in your mouth and instead to put a pineapple since it's much more sophisticated, he proceeds to stick the whole thing in his mouth and once again becomes unable to speak, he's trying to point out to the kid he's got the pineapple stuck and then Mrs. Numty pushes her son away from Uncle Grandpa. Mr. Gus finds Uncle Grandpa and is not amused that Uncle Grandpa is still doing his routine, Pizza Steve points out that it's different because he's using a pineapple now and he fins it hilarious, and Mr. Gus sarcastically agrees with him. Appearances *Uncle Grandpa (Character) *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Nameless Boy with Turquoise Shirt *News Reporter *Camera Man *Green Alien *Rosie *Nameless Boy with Lightning Bolt Shirt *Nameless Boy with Ice Cream *Nameless Boy in Purple Sweater *Nameless Man in Underwear *Nameless Girl in Purple Hoodie *Nameless Woman in Red Dress *Nameless Man with Suspenders *Larry Big Shirt *Dennis *Jackie *Mary *Akira *Guillermo *Austin *Construction Workers *Hall Monitor *English Muffinz *Riley's Dad *Riley *Kid Cousin *Tony Pepperoni *G-Dog *Remo *Red Hair Kid *Kevin E. Peepants *Mart Mart Customers *Mart Mart Employees *Mart Mart Security *Eddie *Nathan *Danny *Susie's Mom *R.J Sasserbras the 3rd *Tiny Keith *The Richest Man in the World *Bike Kid 1 *Bike Kid 3 *Cool Kid 1 *Cool Kid 2 *Dirtbag *Jock *Mailman *Melvin's Babysitter *Janie *Zack *Tommy *Popular Girl 1 *Popular Girl 2 *Popular Girl 3 *Belly's Mom *County Fair Attendee 1 *County Fair Attendee 2 *County Fair Attendee 3 *Nosy Pantsuit *Sandy *Sandy's Dad *Phillip *Phillip's Mom *Mr. Turnbuckle *T.V Show Host *Zoo Keeper *Lemur *Mrs. Numpty Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Episodes